Return of the God Slayer One shot
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Summary inside One Shot


**Hello everyone. This is my first attempt to write a one-shot RWBY X SMT IV: Apocalypse. The story is like this. What if in season 2, instead of Pyrrha going against Cinder but instead Jaune. And then after being killed by Cinder, he was being visited by an old… acquaintance that he knew beforehand?**

Two figures come out of the base of the tower as they stop to catch their breath. Jaune looks at the street to see destruction and chaos everywhere.

"Damn it. How in the world did this happen?" Asked Jaune

"It's war Jaune. We are at war right now." Said Pyrrha

"War…" Said Jaune as his vision starts to see weird things as he grabs his head

"Jaune?! Are you okay?" Asked Pyrrha concern

"Yeah… I'm fine. _What was that just now?_" Though Jaune at the last part

"Anyway… we need to call the professors, now." Said Jaune as he searches through his scroll for contact

He then turns his head to see the distraught and conflict look on Pyrrha's face.

"Pyrrha? What's wrong?" Asked Jaune

"Jaune… I…" She was unable to finish her sentence then a loud explosion came from the tower as a strange woman flies up to the tower.

When they saw that, they knew one thing

Headmaster Ozpin has lost

"T-That's impossible." Said Jaune shocked

"Jaune… You need to go. Get to Vale and call for back up." Said Pyrrha

"Wait… then what about you…" Said Jaune as he slowly realizes what his friend will do next

"No… NO! You are not facing her alone!" Said Jaune

"There's no other way. I'm the only one who can fight her. Please leave!" Said Pyrrha

"No. I won't! As your leader, I order not to do this." Said Jaune

"Jaune. I have to do this." Said Pyrrha

Another explosion erupted, Jaune starts to see there's no time left. Pyrrha always likes this, putting other safety before her. As he's thinking what to do, he then spots a locker nearby. An idea pops up in his head as he thought:

'Well… sure hope she'll forgive me for this. Depend if I can make it back alive to see her that is'

"Alright… I'll go. But first, I want to tell you something." Said Jaune

"What is it Jaune?" Asked Pyrrha

Jaune sighed as he grabs Pyrrha as he slammed his lip onto her.

Pyrrha was surprised at that but she starts lean to the kiss. She dreams of this day for so long but never thought it would happen in this situation

After a long kiss, the two separate. Jaune looks into her eye as he resolves himself. He then leans to her ear and whispered three words that would haunt her for life.

"… I'm sorry…"

Jaune acts quickly as he grabs her shoulder and throws her inside the locker slamming it shut lock her inside. Jaune starts to set the coordinate as Pyrrha slamming the door said:

"Jaune! What are you doing? Let me out!"

"I'm sorry for doing this Pyrrha. But team JNPR needs you more than me." Said Jaune

"Jaune! This isn't funny. Let me out, NOW!" Said Pyrrha slamming the door harder

"Jaune! Please. I'm begging you! Don't do this!" Pleading Pyrrha as tear flowing out

"Pyrrha. Thank you for always being there for me. You are the only one who believes in me following my dream. And now… I think it's time for me to accomplish it." Said Jaune

"No Jaune! Please! You will be killed! Please! Think about Nora and Ren!" Shout out Pyrrha

"Goodbye Pyrrha. Tell Nora and Ren that I'm sorry for being a bad leader. And please, lead the team in my stead." Said Jaune presses the final key as the locker launch off

"No! Jaune! JAUNE!" Shout Pyrrha as the locker take her far away

"Goodbye Pyrrha. Take care." Said Jaune gives the sky a final word as he marches to the fight… of his life

Unknown to him, the scroll on his arm starts to have statistics.

**(The Docks)**

"Everyone on board. This is a mandatory evacuation." Said Prof. Port as he directs the student

"A safe zone has been established in Vale. Please remain calm and listen to the Atlas personal." Said Prof. Oobleck

Fear and panic. Favorite food for the Grimm. And now, the place is literary a buffet for them. The students and civilians try their best to escape from a hoard of Grimm. Weiss could only look around to see so many people gather in a large mass

"Weiss." Said Ruby as she runs to her

"Ruby? Where have you been? Do you have any idea how hard is it for me to…"

"I'm fine. Can you tell me what's going on?" Asked Ruby cut Weiss off

Weiss was about to say something but she can only look down. Ruby follows her direction to see Blake and her sister Yang lying there with her arm being cut off.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Ruby." Said Blake as her tear flow out

"Yang?" Asked Ruby tearing up

"Hey, sis…" Said Yang weakly

"Yang…" Said Ruby crying

"Well… look on the bright side, at least I managed to get my arm with me." Said Yang shows her the severed arm

"Hey… they are gonna be okay. C'mon. Let's get them to the ship." Said Sun as Ruby nodded

"Wait, everyone. I didn't see Jaune and Pyrrha!" Said Nora

"What!" Said Ruby stands up as she looks around panic

A roar rang out as the group sees a giant Grimm dragon at the top of the tower. Its roar sends a wave of terror throughout everyone's heart.

Ruby managed to shake off the feeling as she said: "I'm going back."

"Are you crazy? If you get back there, you're dead." Said Sun tries to stop her

"We are not leaving them." Said Ren standing up as well

"Look! There are literary an army of Grimms back there. We all are exhausted and our ammo is low. Not to mention that thing is circling around the tower too. Heck, even the White Fang are pulling out." Said Sun

"I'm not leaving them behind!" Said Ruby

"You mean we won't?" Said Weiss as she stands up "They are our friends. We will not let them behind."

Before Sun could say anything, Nora's scroll rang as she picks it up to see.

"Everyone. It's Pyrrha." Said Nora

Weiss immediately snatch the scroll as she said: "Pyrrha. It's Weiss. Where are you now? Where's Jaune? What happened?"

"There's no time, Weiss. You need to stop Jaune right now." Said Pyrrha choking between her breath and tears

"What? What's wrong with Jaune?" Asked Weiss

"Jaune is going up to the tower right now. He intends to fight the woman up there. You have to hurry and stop him!" Said Pyrrha as the others gasp in shocked

"WHAT?! What is that idiot think he's doing? That's no different than suicide!" Said Weiss. Even though Jaune is annoying, he's still her friend and there's no way she will let him go and kill himself like that

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. We'll find him. Until then, get to the dock right now. Everyone is waiting." Said Ruby as she did a mad dash

"Hey wait! Ruby!" Said Weiss as she runs after her

Sun tried to stop them but they have already disappeared. He can only wish them good luck as he had a feeling that something worse is about to happen

**(Beacon Tower Ozpin Office)**

"Shhh… this is your new home now. Don't be afraid." Said Cinder with confident as she calms down the dragon

She then heard a door slam as the door was busted open. At first, she thought it was Pyrrha Nikos but to think it was her partner, Jaune Arc the weakest hunter.

"Oh come now. They send you of all people to stop me? I'm insulted." Said Cinder amused

'Wait… this voice… it's the same voice from the speaker. So this bitch is the one who made Pyrrha kill Penny!' Though Jaune angry

"Surrender now or you will get hurt." Said Jaune

"… HAHAHAHAHAHA… Oh, that's a funny joke there. You can't even hold your shield steady and you think you can stop me? Maybe you should try to become a comedian instead." Said Cinder laughing

Jaune could only grit his teeth at that

"You know… at least the champion can be a decent challenge to me. But she will fall by my hand that is. And you think you can defeat me? A feat that not even Ozpin can't do?" Asked Cinder mockingly

As much he hates to admit it, she's right. Right now, his instinct keeps screaming at him to run but for some reason, he felt that he shouldn't run. His heart keeps telling him that if he runs, he will forever regret his decision. He breaths in and out calmly as he pointing his sword to her and said:

"You're right. I don't stand a chance… but I don't care. I wouldn't let you harm my friend. I'll fight you with all my strength."

Cinder had to admit that even though he's a weakling, he has the guts to stand up against her. But unfortunately, strength is all that matters.

"Well then… shall we see what you can do… little knight?" Said Cinder as her hand and eye ablaze

Jaune raises his shield up to block the fireball. The blast recoil was strong as he was sent back. He then dodges the fire arrow from Cinder that easily passes through the floor burning them.

'Ugh… don't want to be at the end of that.' Thought Jaune

"Try to pay attention, boy." Said Cinder as she blasts another fireball at Jaune. Jaune managed to bring his shield up barely in time as he got a slight burn

'Damn it. I'm getting my ass kick and that bitch not even look hinge.' Though Jaune

"Honestly, is this the best you can do? I expect more from the champion toy." Said Cinder

"Clearly you have no potential at all." Said Cinder as she dodges the thrust and then slashes his shoulder

"Argh." Jaune holds his bleeding side as he winces in pain

"Maybe after I killed you, I'll show that champion your burning corpse." Said Cinder

"Stay away from her, you bitch!" Said Jaune but then he was stabbed on the shoulder again

"Now now… calling a lady so rudely like that. Didn't your parents teach you manner?" Said Cinder mocking him as she kicks him away

"Argh. _Damn it. Is this all I can do? Is my sacrifice basically nothing?_" Thought Jaune

'_No. There has to be something I can do. But what?_' Thought Jaune as once again his scroll is having statistics

The dragon starts to sense something weird from Jaune as it screeches out.

Many people confuse at that as Cinder though: '_Weird. Why did it suddenly like that?'_

"Obey me. 'She' commands you." Said Cinder

As Cinder is busy with the dragon, Jaune spot a certain scroll that labeled 'potential threat'.

He then goes hide as he checks the scroll to see

'So that's how she doing all of this. Damn it! So we are all a pawn to her?!' Thought Jaune as he was prepared to throw it but an idea pops up in his head

'Wait… what if I…' Thought Jaune

Jaune then looks at Cinder and thought: '_Oh well… It's not like I have anything to lose.'_

Jaune then prepares for his plan and then he stands up and said:

"H-Hey… since we already know what will happen, mind if you can fulfill a few requests of mine?"

"And pray tell… why should I?" Asked Cinder looks at Jaune

"We both know that I won't able to live much longer. So how about fulfilling a dying man's requests?" Said Jaune

"Heh… I suppose I could fulfill a small animal dying request. Very well… speak up." Said Cinder

"First… how did you manage to make that thing obey you?" Asked Jaune

"Oh? Let just say that I know… a very powerful person. She had the power to control not just this one, but all the Grimms." Said Cinder

"Control… I see. So that person controls all of these Grimms huh?" Asked Jaune

"Spoiler…" Said Cinder

"okay… then how did you managed to attract them all here? From what I know, wasn't these things feed on negative emotion?" Asked Jaune

"It seems you have done your homework. It wasn't easy at all. I have to thank your friend for that." Said Cinder

"What do you mean?" Asked Jaune

"That brawler was easy to manipulate. We made her see something that wasn't there and she attacks Mercury like a foolish girl she is." Said Cinder

"H-how did you do that?" Asked Jaune shaken

"You could thank an associate of mine. She had quite an… unique ability. She can make others see what she wants them to see." Said Cinder

"An illusion semblance then? But wait a sec, then what about your friend? You sacrifice him for that reason?" Asked Jaune

"They are nothing but mere pawns. And besides, that brawler can't break something that he doesn't have in the first place." Said Cinder

"Prosthetics legs? So he has prosthetics legs. That means you did the same thing to Pyrrha too. That's why she killed Penny. Because you forced her too." Said Jaune angry

"Clever boy. So you have the brain to replace the skill after all." Said Cinder

"Okay. Then what about White Fang? Pretty sure that those guys would rather die than working with you?" Asked Jaune

"Ah yes. That one is quite tricky. Fortunately, the leader is bull-headed. All I have to do is to show him power, provide him fund, crystal and motivation and they coming like moths to the flame." Said Cinder

"Guess they truly as foolish as a bunch of animals. They don't even know that I plan to have them as a scapegoat for my plan." Said Cinder laughing

'Gotcha. Now for the last nail to the coffin.' Thought Jaune

"Why… why so much bloodshed? What is your goal so that you unleash this… horror upon innocent people?" Asked Jaune

"What is my goal you ask? To retrieve the power of the Fall Maiden and usher in the age of Grimm." Said Cinder as she summons a ball of fire

Jaune was shocked at that. All of this bloodshed is for that. Just for some power-hungry scheme?

"You desire power that much… to the point that so many lives had been lost? YOU ARE INSANE!" Shout out Jaune

"Power is all that matter. The weak will die while the strong survive." Said Cinder

A flash of memory suddenly goes through Jaune's mind as if he had heard a similar phrase before. Where? He did not know… yet.

"Do you… Do you truly think you can get away with all of this? My friend will find out about this and they will hunt you down." Said Jaune

"And no one will. You will die and with this power, I will rule." Said Cinder

Jaune lows his head down as Cinder thought he resigned himself but then suddenly Jaune laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Asked Cinder

"You know… for all of that 'power' crap. You are pretty much an idiot, aren't you?" Asked Jaune

"What are you talking about?" Asked Cinder

Jaune then goes to his burned cloth that he discarded earlier and picks it up to reveal Cinder's scroll which has broadcast everything she had said throughout the world.

"Welcome to Arc Studio. Today's theme is: Smile to the camera bitch." Said Jaune

Meanwhile, all around the world is in dead silent. The people never thought that all of this disaster was created by one woman. The military and three schools are now double-timed to find out about this woman to apprehend her

Cinder's two accomplishes stares at the screen as they felt Atlas start to gather closer to them. Realize they had been busted, they fled with a giant bullseye on their back

All thanks to Cinder and her inflated ego

On the street of Vale: Ironwood, Qrow, and Glynda look shocked and concern as they now know who's behind this.

The students of Beacon realized that they were specifically targeted as they are scared

Yang who is in the infirmary is a different story. She now knows the truth behind her case and she can't wait to bash Cinder skull in. But right now, she's scare for Jaune. Because her feeling tells her this is going to be bad and she hates that she was right.

Blake was angry at this at the thought of the White Fang being used like this and her friend was harm by the scheme. Right now, all she wants right now is march over there and kill the bitch herself. She concern that Arc might end in a very bad situation

Ruby and Weiss looked in shocked as they did a mad dash because they know that Jaune is going to die if they were too late.

Pyrrha after watching the scene she immediately runs fast as she can to board the shuttle to Beacon. She can only pray and hope that she can be on time to save her leader and her love

**(Back to Jaune)**

Cinder was shocked and enraged. Everything was ruin because she was being tricked. Tricked by a weakling. By someone, she didn't even consider as a threat.

Enraged, Cinder hold Jaune up as he said: "How does it feel? Tasting your own medicine is bitter, isn't it? Well, go ahead. I have no regret after the world knows about you. This time, you wouldn't be able to hide as everyone will find you. Hope you prepare for a life of running because you are going to need it."

"RAAGGGHHH!" Shout out Cinder as she bore a hole through Jaune. All around the world shocked at the gruesome

The Professor and Qrow could only look away at that. Nora holds his mouth in horror as Nora was crying.

Yang slammed her bed in anger as tear flowing out of her eye

Blake tear swell up as she can only cry silently

Weiss is now comforting Ruby as she crying her eye out

"You think you have beaten me?! You think you have outsmarted me! NO! You only delay your death. And I will make sure you will beg for mercy." Said Cinder as she destroying Jaune body

As Jaune slowly drips his consciousness from the outside world, his soul is somewhere else.

Jaune opens his eye to find himself in what looks to be a brown hurricane with a small island connected by track. But the most curious thing is… he felt he had been here before.

"**Kid. Can you hear me?**" Asked a voice

"Eh? Who's there?" Asked Jaune

"**Follow the track to the light.**" Said the voice

"Eh?" Asked Jaune

"**Just do it. All will be explained there.**" Said the voice

"Eh? Okay." Said Jaune

Jaune then runs through the track follows the light source.

He arrived to find a station entry. It looks normal but behind it was the pillar of light he saw from the afar

"**About time you got here, kid.**" Said a voice to reveal a man who appears in a flash of light. He's wearing gray armor with a tattered cape. Orange hair poked out of the helmet which opens up at the bottom to reveal it was a skull.

"**Honestly… to think you are here again. I guess the two of us can't be separate huh?**" Asked the man

"Eh? Who are you?" Asked Jaune

"**Can't blame you for not remember. After all, it was I who erased your memory to make sure you have a normal life for once. Guess that didn't work out much huh?**" Said the man

"Wait… what do you mean by erasing memory?" Asked Jaune

"**I meant what I said, kid. Now here's the deal. I have your memory with me here along with your old strength. If you refuse to receive it, then you're dead. But if you accept, you will have your power along with your memory back. But be warned. You will carry the cross that you toss away and your life will never be the same again.**" Said the man

"Talk about a tough decision." Said Jaune

"**Heh… This reminds me of the first time we met. Your choices are basically the same. So what is it gonna be, kid?**" Asked the man

Jaune looks at the man and said: "Will I return back to life?"

"**Yes. You will kid. I'll make sure of that.**" Said the man

"Painful memory? To me, the moment right now is the most painful. I don't have the strength to protect the people dear to me. So I will do it. I accept." Said Jaune

"**I see… then welcome back, Nanashi. To the path of a God Slayer.**" Said Dagda as Jaune receive back all of what he throws away

Every power, strength, memory, regret… they are all came back to him as he grabs his head in pain. After for a minute, he raises his head looks at Dagda and said

"Dagda. It's good to see you again."

"**Good to see you again, kid. So now, ready to kill that fake God?**" Asked Dagda

"I'm ready. And please call me Jaune. I'm not Nanashi, not anymore." Said Jaune

"**Very well. Jaune, time for you to show that maiden the power… of a God Slayer.**" Said Dagda as they leave limbo

**(Beacon Tower)**

At the outside world, Jaune had fall limp as the sign show that he's no longer have any will to fight anymore.

"Down already? I expected more. But… all thing has to come to an end." Said Cinder as she raises her sword up with fire cover the blade

The people around the world beg her to stop as Ironwood, Qrow, and Glynda are now speeding to the Beacon Tower as Qrow even shapes into a crow.

Weiss and Ruby blasting through the Grimms hoping to arrive in time to save their friends

Pryhha is banging the metal door on the shutter hard as she screams out "JAUNE!"

A miracle happened. A green aura starts to cover Jaune as they repair his body. The scroll on his arm digitize and appear on the scroll screen was:

**Update complete**

**Demon Summoning Program has been installed**

**The contrast is created**

The scroll interface now appears Dagda as he said: "**Now then… the contrast is complete. Show that False Maiden, the power of a God Slayer.**"

"Ugh… RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Shout out Jaune as the power blast Cinder away

Every onlooker, civilian, hunter, huntress have to shield their eye from the light and the shock wave even make the Grimms stop on track as they look at the source of the power

"J-Jaune?" Asked Pyrrha

Back at the tower, Jaune is landing down slowly then his eye opens revealing green eyes as his glare alone shows power.

"Hmph. You think a mere light show gonna scare me?" Said Cinder as she sends a fireball again

"Marakakarn." Whispered Jaune as a barrier not only stop the attack but send it back right to Cinder

"Argh!" Winced Cinder as she looks at Jaune and said: "How… how did you do that?"

"Take a guess." Said Jaune as he appears behind Cinder

'When did he…' That was her last thought as she was sent flying

She then stands up and said: "That's impossible. I have the power of the Maiden now. There's no way you can beat me!"

"Correction. You are a False One. You don't deserve that power at all." Said Jaune

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Said Cinder as she sending many fireballs at him creating a large explosion

"JAUNE!" shout out RWBY and (J)NRP

After the explosion died down, Cinder then said: "That's the fate of the weakling, boy."

"Really?" Said Jaune as he walks out unscratched.

"H-How?!" Said Cinder

"Gotta say… I think I felt that… for a bit that is." Said Jaune

"W-where did you get this level of power?!" Demanded Cinder

"Somewhere you will never know." Said Jaune as he raises his hand up and said "Maragion"

The explosion rang out as Cinder force to shield herself but the power was too great for her as she suffers many burns

"So… how did it feel to feel the burn on yourself instead of inflicting on others?" Said Jaune looking down on her

The onlookers couldn't help but shocked at what did they just saw. First, they see Jaune was about to be killed brutally by Cinder. Now, they see him push her back and even force her on her knee with his new, strange power.

"Yeah! Kick her ass fearless leader!" Said Nora

"He's winning. He really is winning!" Said Pyrrha holding her mouth happy

"Damn…" Said Qrow impress

"It seems that you have a hidden gem in your academy, Glynda." Said Ironwood

"Ozpin was right about him." Said Glynda amazed

Weiss and Ruby shocked at the scene. Weiss was the one who shocked the most seeing a new side of the blonde knight she has never seen before.

Ruby has a star look on her eyes as she sees her friend dominated the fight.

**(Beacon Tower)**

Cinder grit her teeth in anger as she is now in the position that she had never been before, on the ground and looking down upon.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON WITH JUST THAT?! I STILL HAVE AN ARMY OF MY MISTRESS WITH ME?! MY ARMY, I COMMAND YOU TO KILL HIM."

The Grimms start to gather around Jaune as the onlookers couldn't help but worried. But they then see Jaune just smirk as he said

"Then allow me to show you the power to wipe out an army." Said Jaune as he tapping his scroll and then appear beside him was a young man wearing green. One look could tell this young man is from a fairy tail

"My warden. It's good to see you again. What is it that you wish me to do?" Asked Krishna

"Deal with the Grimms. No human." Said Jaune

"As you wish." Said Krishna as he blowing a melody.

"Hah? What is playing a flute gonna do?" Asked Cinder

Again, she forced to eat her word as the Grimms start cried out in pain. Not just from around them, but also all the Grimms that attacking Vale suddenly hold their head in pain as they then dropped down dead.

Stronger one like the dragon managed to stand up as it then charges at Jaune. Jaune then summons Excalibur out and cleave the dragon in two.

"Huh… didn't expect the dragon could have such powerful mentally." Said Krishna

"It's already near death door. No need to be concern about it." Said Jaune

"Th-That flute guy… he just kills all the Grimms with a song!" Said Nora pointing at the screen in shock

"I know…" Ren seeing the screen but still have trouble believing

Blake and Yang have to rub their eyes thinking they are seeing things even though the truth is right in front of them

"So cool! Can you do that too Weiss?" Asked Ruby

"I… don't think I can." Said Weiss as she still shocked

"Now that's badass! Wonder should I try that too?" Asked Sun

"I don't think you can do the same thing at all." Said Neptune sweatdrop

**(Vale)**

"Uh… did you know he can do that?" Asked Qrow point at the screen

"I-I don't know. This version of Mr. Arc is new to me." Said Glynda surprise

"But still… does he have a summon Semblance?" Asked Qrow

"No. It seems that before that guy appears, the kid tapping the scroll on his arm." Said Ironwood

"You mean it's technology? I doubt there's such advance technology that can summon out a being that killed the Grimms with a song." Said Qrow

**(Beacon Tower)**

Cinder could only look shocked that her army that her mistress given to her… down, just like that. All because of one weakling… no being in front of her

Jaune walks to her and then lifts her up by the throat as he said: "I should erase you from existent. But that would be too merciful. I wonder what your mistress will think if you come back beaten and broken."

Cinder heard that as she is afraid. There's no doubt that her punishment will be severed as she had failed her mistress.

"So while you back, deliver this message for me. Tell Salem that…" Said Jaune shocking Cinder as well as the professor as they wonder how did he know…

"If she tries this stunt again. Be it man, demon or God won't stop me from unleashing my wrath toward her." Said Jaune as he then uses Agidyne on Cinder

Cinder scream out in pain as Jaune then throws her off the tower just in time for Mercury and Emerald appear to escort Cinder back

After seeing they are all retreated, Jaune then said: "Well then… I guess I better fixing the damage that bitch did. You can go back now, Krishna."

Krishna bows at him as he then returns by a stream of data.

"Yo Ruby." Said Jaune as Ruby has arrived at the tower

"Jaune… is that really you?" Asked Ruby

"Who else Crater Face?" Asked Jaune chuckling

"Ahaha… yep. It is you." Said Ruby crying and laughing

"Anyway, tell everyone to gather all the injure, it's time I fix the mess that Cinder made." Said Jaune

(Few minutes later)

"Is that all of them?" Asked Jaune

"Yes. This is all of them including Blake and Yang. Still, what are you going to do?" Asked Weiss

"First, I need to take care of Yang." Said Jaune as he walks to her as he then tapped the scroll and reveal…

"My lord. What is it you wish to summon me for?" Asked Black Maria

"Use Salvation on my order." Said Jaune as he grabs Yang's arm and put it back where it was.

"Okay. Do it." Said Jaune

Warm light flow through everyone as everyone wound was healed. They even felt calm as the light wash away all of their negative emotion.

Then a miracle happened. Yang's arm which was cut clean off is now good as new. Yang looks at her arm as she shed tears. She immediately jumps to Jaune and said: "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Even the civilian who had critical injure is now stand up as they were being hugged by their family.

Jaune looks at Black Maria as he nodded at her as she returns to his scroll.

"H-How… You know what, I think I should stop surprise at everything you do." Said Weiss

Jaune just chuckled at that. He then looks at the sky and thought: '_Look out world. A God Slayer has returned._ _And this time, I'll protect everything I hold dear._**'**

**Done. My first one shot on RWBY X SMT APOCALYPSE. This actually follow Nanashi God Route. After so many killed, Jaune decided to throw away everything with Dagda's help. Power, memory, skills, you name it. Before you said about making Jaune OP, I follow through the NG+ in the game. So it is like reincarnation.**

**Please leave comments or PM. Don't judge too harshly, please**


End file.
